1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable end connector assembly with a strain relief.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the developing trend of integration and miniaturization of a motherboard, electrical components and connectors mounted on the motherboard are usually arranged side by side and the intervals therebetween are very small. Thus, a cable is often pulled for separating a cable end connector assembly from a complementary electrical connector and is in danger of separating from a connection with a cable end connector of the cable end connector assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,506 discloses a strain relief device for enforcing a connection between an electrical cable and a cable end connector thereof. The strain relief device of the above-mentioned patent includes an elongated sheath and sleeve. The cable consists of a plurality of conductors and a tubular insulator covering. The sheath is made of plastic, and is adapted to be injection molded on the assembly of the rigid sleeve and the multi-conductor cable. The rigid sleeve has an enlarged inner end portion, an enlarged outer end portion and a contracted intermediate portion between the enlarged inner end portion and the enlarged outer end portion. The enlarged inner end portion of the rigid sleeve presses against a front end of the tubular insulator covering of the cable to prevent separation of the cable from the sheath. The enlarged outer end portion of the rigid sleeve is shaped as an outward flange which projects radially and outwardly from an outer end thereof and is received fittingly within the sheath. Additionally, the enlarged inner and outer end portions of the rigid sleeve define an annular groove therebetween in an outer surface of the rigid sleeve. Correspondingly, the sheath has an inward flange which projects radially and inwardly therefrom to be received by the annular groove in the rigid sleeve, thereby preventing separation of the rigid sleeve and the cable from the sheath. The cable engages with the rigid sleeve only by friction therebetween. However, a pull force acting on the cable is usually larger than a friction force between the cable and the rigid sleeve. When the pull force is too large, it can possibly cause undesirable movement of the cable within the strain relief device and break the connection between the cable and the connector.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a cable end connector assembly with an improved strain relief to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly with an improved strain relief for assuring a connection between a cable and a connector thereof.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a cable end connector, a cable, a cable clamp for firmly clamping the cable and providing a strain relief for the cable, and a cover over-molded with the cable end connector and the cable. The cable end connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The cable has a plurality of conductive wires with leads electrically connected to the contacts. The cable clamp comprises a first crimper and a second crimper mated with each other to accommodate the cable therebetween. The first crimper has a frame-shaped first clamping portion engaging with the cable, a plurality of latching arms, and a retention finger extending from the first clamping portion and sticking into the cable. The second crimper has a plate-shaped second clamping portion engaging with the cable and defines a plurality of latching apertures for firmly locking the latching arms and a through hole for receiving the retention finger. The first and the second crimpers have a plurality of retaining wings extending from the first and the second clamping portions to engage with the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.